This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The applicant proposes to acquire training in functional neuroimaging technology, including fMRI and PET. This will expand her expertise in neuroimaging and psychiatry from the structural realm into the functional neuroanatomic domain, and further her research endeavors in attempting to understand the neuroanatomic underpinnings of psychiatric disorders. The applicant proposes to work extensively with the Brain Mapping Division at UCLA and proposes an fMRI research project to explore brain changes that occur with mood changes in mania and depression. She will look for blood flow changes that occur in the amygdala and frontal lobe as a function of changing mood state. Specifically, she will assess fMRI signal activation in the amygdala and frontal cortex (anterior cingulate, orbitofrontal and lateral prefrontal areas) in bipolar subjects as they go from either mania to euthymia or depression to euthymia.